Modular building structures provide a portable method of deploying building capacity. As an example, a modular data center system includes modules and components to offer scalable data center capacity. Modules, such as rooms, can be shipped to a site and can be added, integrated, or retrofitted into an existing data center footprint, or combined into a system of existing modules. In this manner, a data center can be expanded without significant architectural or building costs.
Often, modular data centers include rooms that can be easily added to or removed from the main data center structure. However, an issue with such modular data centers is that power and data cable options are often centralized, and homerun power and data cables are routed to new rooms of the modular data center. After a number of these homerun cables have been connected through a number of rooms, removal of a room in the modular data center becomes complex, and can require multiple electricians and a large amount of restructuring.